


Long Last

by BenjaminShortyPants



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjaminShortyPants/pseuds/BenjaminShortyPants
Summary: Elsa and Anna have not seen each other in years. The last time they saw each other was at Elsa's parents funeral. After Elsa's parents were murdered in front of her very own eyes, she has been isolating herself from everyone and the very person who loves her the most.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Anna - Relationship, Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa/Elsa/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	1. I Will Always Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the very first fanfiction I ever wrote, there will be some grammatical errors so bear with me in this terrible misfortune.

“Mr. Westergaard, how do you plead?” The judge asked, looking up from her case file. All eyes were on a tall, Hazel eyed, red haired boy, “not guilty.”  


Elsa’s throat tightened. How could he say he is not guilty? He has the fucking audacity to say that in front of everyone. Even in front of me, and I saw everything! He is so fucking guilty of killing both of my parents, if no one else believes that then hell I will be the only one who knows the damn truth..  


Elsa could feel her cheeks getting hot, clenching her hands onto her jeans so tightly that her knuckles started to turn white. Suddenly she felt a hand on her thigh, she glanced over to her right to see Gerda. A tall, sweet, older woman smiling weakly at her, Elsa looked away quickly to try and hold in her tears that were starting to well up in her eyes.  


This can’t be fucking happening right now!  


This was not what she wanted to spend her Friday afternoon, she would rather be spending her time elsewhere. Maybe she would’ve been with Anna.. Oh god does she wish she was with her right about now.  


Would she even want to hangout with me?  


Would she even want to see me?  


The more Elsa thought about it, the last time she saw Anna was at her parents funeral. After that she stopped seeing her, mostly because it was Elsa who contested on not going out, but when she did go out to leave her house or to see anyone. She did see Anna with a few other people, sitting on her front lawn, playing volleyball.  


It’s my fault that we aren’t friends anymore..  


She probably hates me now..  


Oh god Anna, I’m so sorry!

***********  
Few Hours later  


It was 7 PM when Elsa and Gerda came home, on the drive home no one said a word..  
Elsa didn’t want to say anything, she felt numb inside, her head felt like static; the verdict found Hans not guilty.  


I guess they thought there was not enough evidence to sentence him, which is a load of shit. I saw him there that night at the park, how was I not enough evidence to put him in jail?  
Elsa shook her head, trying to clear her head. “Are you alright dear?” Elsa heard Gerda ask concerned, Elsa looked where Gerda was perched on the porch steps. “Y-Yes, I’m alright Gerda, thank you for checking in with me” Elsa answered, starting to turn to walk down the driveway “I’m going to go get the mail”.  
“Of course dear” Gerda said with a weak smile. Elsa could feel her watching her as she made her way down the driveway but as she made it halfway, she heard her go inside.  


Elsa sighed in defeat while ruffling her long platinum hair. Since her parents death, Gerda has been living with her. Gerda was her mother’s best friend, and would constantly babysit Elsa when she was very young, while both of her parents went abroad.  


Elsa didn’t notice that there was a certain freckled, redhead staring longingly at her while she walked down her driveway. Once she made it to her mailbox, she opened to find loads of mail that were piling up. She grabbed the big pile, and started to sort through them, loads of cards of well wishes, bills, junk mail and more junk mail. She put all of the junk mail back in the mailbox and was starting to make her way back the driveway, when she finally noticed that someone was staring at her.  


Elsa glanced over her shoulder to see the redhead sitting on the grass across the street from her. Once the redhead saw that Elsa was looking at her, she waved with a sweet smile. Elsa looked behind her to see if the redhead was waving at someone else behind her, but she saw no one. She heard the redhead giggled “I was waving at you Elsa, ya dork!”  
Elsa blushed a little, and glanced back at the redhead with a small smile forming on her lips. “ I knew that!” Elsa said, starting to back up. “ H-Hi Anna.” She waved at her awkwardly. It's been awhile since she has spoken to Anna, maybe one or two years, the only times they saw each other, were when they waved at each other when they both were actually outside at the same time.  


“Hey, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hangout tomorrow” Anna asked with a smile. God she’s so cute when she smiles, it brightens her whole face and her eyes sparkle..  


“Oh.. I don’t know if I can” Elsa stammered, almost dropping the mail in the process. 

God you are such a liar and an idiot.. Of course you want to hangout with her, you’ve been dying to get a chance to see her again.  


“Oh, it's okay! You don’t have to, I just wanted to ask because I haven’t seen you in ages it feels like “ Anna said with sunken shoulders. 

Fuck, look what you did! You fucking hurt her feelings, that’s the opposite of what you wanted to accomplish.  


“No, no! I mean I will have to see if I can, uh what time do you want to hangout?” Elsa stammered quickly, feeling her butterflies bouncing around inside her stomach. Elsa feels like she could jump out of her skin at any moment.  


“Really! Uh would 3:30 work with you?” she asked excitedly with a big smile on her round, freckled face.  
Elsa felt her heart leap out of her chest. 

Has anyone ever told her that she’s so fucking adorable. This should be illegal to be this adorable! 

“U-Um yeah, that w-would work for me!”  


“Then it’s a date!” Anna jumped up from her front lawn with the biggest smile, Elsa has ever seen. “Oh meet me here at my house, I will tell you more about it tomorrow! AHH I’m so excited!?”  


“Of course! I will be waiting for you” Elsa yelled before Anna ran inside her house.  


I will always wait for you Anna


	2. 3 AM Self Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is having a hard time sleeping and is having self doubts

_Why the fuck did I say I will be waiting for her?_

__Like that sounded so damn creepy_ _

__Elsa turned to the other side of her bed, to see her alarm clock showing it was three AM. Elsa hated sleeping, she didn’t actually hate the sleeping part; it was the dreaming aspect. She didn’t want to keep seeing her parents die in front of her over and over, being constantly reminded that they were gone, hurt too much._ _

__In the beginning when it all was too much, she even had some dreams that Anna died with them. After that, it was one of the main reasons why she stopped talking to Anna in the fear that her bad luck would rub off on her and cause her own demise. If she did die, which she didn’t because she wasn’t even with them but still she wouldn’t know what to do._ _

___Shit, stop thinking about this!_ _ _

____Why the fuck am I thinking about this now? __________

_____ _

_____ _

____I haven’t even thought about that in months.._ _ _ _

____Why did I even say yes?_ _ _ _

___Elsa rubbed her eyes, turning back to lay on her back. She was still rather surprised that Anna even asked her to hangout, even after everything that happened and not even speaking to each other for two years. It was not like she didn’t want to run over to her house and hug her, to see her smile, she even started to miss Anna’s stubborn ass._ _ _

___To think of it, Elsa did recall times that Anna did try to see her. It was after her parents funeral, for a few months she came to her house to see Elsa but Gerda always in the end said Elsa wasn’t feeling well and didn’t want to hangout. Which was true, she didn’t want Anna to see her like that, she didn’t want to bum her out or be the party pooper._ _ _

____I miss her so much.._ _ _ _

____You don’t deserve her love_ _ _ _

____She is only doing this because she feels sorry for you_ _ _ _

____She’s being nice to you because you are an orphan.._ _ _ _

____Stop!_ _ _ _

____She would never like you because you are a fuck up_ _ _ _

____Stop!!_ _ _ _

____Who would ever want to be friends with you?_ _ _ _

____Please.. Please stop.._ _ _ _

____No one will ever love you, you will only cause them misfortune.._ _ _ _

____I know.._ _ _ _

___Elsa sighed in frustration, all she could do is stare up at her ceiling and silently cry._ _ _

____Why is she being so nice to me?_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter, I just wanted to expand on how Elsa is feeling with this invitation


	3. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is getting ready to meet with Elsa, when she found her childhood favorite flannel and remised a memory of how she lost a button on her special shirt,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer than the last chapter, hope that is okay!

Anna couldn’t help but feel like she could bounce off the walls in her bedroom. Today was the day she was going to hangout with Elsa! How could she not feel excited? She hasn’t hung out with her in so long, honestly Anna was pretty surprised that Elsa even agreed to hangout with her in the first place. 

_God what am I going to wear? Should I dress up more nicely? No no, Elsa would for sure know something would be up for sure.._

__Honestly I didn’t even plan that far, I for sure thought she would decline my invitation. But I mean why would she hangout with me anyways? Like I’m clumsy, obnoxious, rambling constantly._ _

___No no, Elsa doesn’t mind._ _ _

___Anna walked to her closet, scanning her options of variations of clothing that hung clumsily. One piece of clothing caught her eye, it was a dark green flannel with one button missing in the middle. Seeing the flannel brought a smile on Anna’s face, she grabbed the flannel with such gentleness like it was a little puppy._ _ _

___Rubbing the flannel with her thumb, remembering how soft the shirt truly was. She brought the flannel to her face, taking all of the smells at once. It smelt like grass, wood, and lavender, which made Anna’s smile widen._ _ _

____Elsa, slow down! My little legs can’t go that fast!?_ _ _ _

____Come on Anna, we’re almost there! I can see it, its across the river_ _ _ _

____Across the river? You know that I love swimming but you also know my mother doesn’t like me getting my clothes wet!_ _ _ _

____Haha, I know Anna! That’s why I built a little bridge for us to cross when I found the perfect secret base spot._ _ _ _

____Of course you did, you think about everything! That’s why I lo-AH_ _ _ _

___Anna tripped over a tree root that was poking out of the ground and fell face first in the dirt. She heard Elsa run back to her “Are you okay Anna! Are you hurt?” she heard Elsa yell concerned. Anna picked herself up to a seating position, dusting off dirt from her clothes and blew some of her bangs that were in her face back._ _ _

___“I’m fine Elsa, just some scrapes and the bruising of my pride” Anna giggled embarrassedly. Elsa sighed in relief “ lucky for you, I got some pride repair kits in my backpack with little foxes on them” she smiled when she saw Anna smile excitedly._ _ _

___“Oh no! I lost a button on my shirt!?” Anna yelped, she felt Elsa starting to clean her small cuts on her face. “That’s okay Anna, I can have my mom sew a new button on. It’s not a big deal” Elsa said with a small comforting smile. “It is a big deal! You got this shirt for my birthday, it’s special to me!” Anna started to pout and Elsa finished bandaging Anna’s cuts with the small band aids with little orange foxes on them._ _ _

___“ I know, but honestly it gives the shirt more character. Shirts rip and tear but it tells the story of the adventures you had when wearing them” Elsa said gently, roughing Anna’s hair with her small pale fingers. "p >That brought a smile on Anna’s round, freckled face “ I could say I saved you from a dragon and lost the button while protecting you heroically!” Anna said excitedly, while putting her small hands on her hips proudly. Elsa put her hand, covering her mouth while giggling “Of course Anna, my knight in shining armor! You saved me again”. _ _ _

___Elsa got up and raised her hand for Anna to take, with the widest grin on her face; Anna smiled and took it. “Now my knight in shining armor, let's go to our kingdom! Our people await” Elsa happily, making sure Anna’s hand was intertwined with hers and marched on. Of course my queen!_ _ _

___Anna brought her hand to her cheeks, and felt they were damp. Anna smiled weakly, she hugged the flannel close to her chest, burying her face in the soft material that smelt like lavender and woodlands._ _ _

____I will protect you my queen_ _ _ _


End file.
